Estrellas y universos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Con Misono, Tetsu descubrió el universo. (Tetsu x Misono)


¡Hola! Ojalá hubiera más fics de esta pareja 3 En fin, espero disfruten de este pequeño pedazo de fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos de propiedad intelectual son de Strike Tanaka.

Advertencia: Relaciones homosexuales implícita, Leve O.C , ¿Fluff? Temática al azar.

 **Estrellas y Universos.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Con Misono, Tetsu descubrió el universo.

Sucedió de pronto, con una pregunta casual que hace rato molestaba, mientras él recibía tutorías por parte de Misono se cuestionó, ¿Misono es como el universo? ¿Basto y Misterioso?

No, claro que no.

Tetsu llegó a observarlo con interés, no prestaba atención a las clases particulares de astronomía, se perdió entre la explicación de las estrellas y el origen del universo. Por su parte, él se distrajo en el techo, la mesa y las botanas sobre el plato, y al final, terminó pensando en su profesor improvisado. Su mente producía preguntas y respuestas, que él era demasiado pequeño para la edad que tanto presumía, que su rostro era impúbero, que tenía piel blanca y unos ojos curiosos.

No le hacía justicia a su edad.

Qué extraño, piensa en el fondo. Misono siempre está en su cabeza, lo hace despacio, a veces tarda en aparecerse, pero es puntual. Llega, se estanca y quiere grabarse en su mente. Su recuerdo se insufla en cada actividad que él hace, en cada labor del onsen o en sus propagandas sin culminar.

Ahí está, siempre brilla como estrellas fugaces.

Lily le dice amor, Hugh lo llamó que sólo es sentimiento un artificial.

Él por primera vez, no está de acuerdo con ninguno. Es más fuerte, es como un cinturón de asteroides, le gusta pensar. Misono tarda en completarse de girar en sus sentimientos, tosco, se queda. Lo golpea y cae en la tierra, y a Tetsu le gusta.

Misono no es cómo el universo, no puede abarcar todo, no es misterioso, no es elegante, y al contrario de éste él no apareció de la nada, es extraño, eso no lo puede negar. Sólo es él, y es por ser él, un simple cinturón de asteroides que a él lo tienen tan fascinado y abstraído.

Los asteroides son fuertes, Misono es fuerte.

Los asteroides son más interesantes que el universo.

Y Entonces, Tetsu desentrañó uno de los misterios que más domeñaron en su mente, ¿qué se sentirá besarlo? Con la curiosidad lacerando un poco de su razón, Tetsu inició una conversación externa a la inicial.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Eso fue el inicio, Misono en cambio dejó de narrar del teorema de Pitágoras para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo besarte? —masculló, como si Misono tuviera algún defecto del oído —, ¿no escuchaste?

—¡Claro que lo escuché! —el Alicein tiró con brusquedad la guía en la que se estaba apoyando de antaño, dejándola estampada contra la mesa. Por segundos, Misono no sabe cómo seguir en la situación, se ha desconectado.

Vuelve a desarrollarse un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Tetsu quiere dejarlo continuar, siente que debe permitirle explayarse y darle una respuesta. Misono quiere entender, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con triángulos e hipotenusas? Su mente se disuelve entre la molestia y las facultades leoninas de proyectarle el libro en la cara.

El universo es misterioso, Tetsu supone que Misono es orbital y duradero. Él sólo sonríe y piensa que cualquier cosa que venga del Alicein, ya sea un beso o un insulto con cólera, Tetsu siempre lo va a aceptar sin pensarlo,

Por eso…

—¿Entonces…? —Tetsu, sin asustarse de la brutalidad de su acción, decide continuar. Imperito, insiste en el tema, con esa cuestión que sigue palpitante en él —, ¿puedo besarte?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó, antes de abandonar la habitación con un fustigo a la puerta, dejando al rubio sin la tan anhelada respuesta, pero, desde el otro lado gritó —¡No me vuelves a pedir tutorías de matemáticas!

Al verlo despedirse de forma efímera, Tetsu llegó a pensar que quizá esa no era la forma correcta de iniciar conversación durante sus lecciones.

Un momento… ¿Matemáticas?

—¿No estábamos hablando del universo?

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
